comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Anthony Stark (Earth-52161)
History Childhood When Tony was a child, his father was increasingly distant, always working on improving Stark Industries. The only time his father would pay attention to him was when he wanted to teach Tony what he was supposed to do when he would one day become the owner of Stark Industries, which Tony was fascinated with. One day, Tony found his father's design for something he called "The Iron Sentinel", but he kept quiet about it. Death of the Family When Tony was fifteen, both of his parents died in a plane crash, and his father left Tony all of the family's fortune in his will, as well as the ownership to Stark Industries. So at that moment, Tony became the CEO of his family's business, with no idea how to run it. Tony decided to put the business on hold for a while. He decided to drop out of school, despite his extremely high grades, and mold the company in his own image. The Face of Stark Industries Tony became an instant celebrity, being the first teenager to ever run a company, especially as great as he was doing it. He had Stark Industries manufacture new buildings all across New York, as well as make weapons for the police force, and even S.H.I.E.L.D., however, Tony's distrust of the director, Nick Fury, caused him to later terminate the partnership. Over the years, Tony became warped by fame, he became a playboy, he got greedy, but he also became one of the smartest men on the planet. The Attack Tony later hired himself as personal assistant named Jessica Drew, and the two became good friends. However, after he learned that she was a lesbian, he quit trying to sleep with her, respecting her boundaries. One day, Stark Tower was raided by the criminal organization known as AIM, who wished to force Stark into building weapons for them. Luckily, Tony had recently begun development on his father's "Iron Sentinels", but he had made a few adjustments. He had turned them from androids into armors, that answered only to Tony's telepathic commands. He led Jessica into his experiment room, the safest room in the tower, and he told her to hide when he put on the armor. When he emerged from the armory, she thought he was another AIM agent, but he assured her it was him. He defended her and all of his work from them, and drove them out. But the ones he captured were sent to the prison for super-criminals called the Vault. Jessica convinced him he should become a superhero, so he agreed and called himself Iron Man, and he began manufacturing even more armors for himself. Iron Man Kree Armor.jpg|Tony's Kree Armor Stealth Armor.jpg|The Stealth Armor Mark IIII.jpg|Iron Man's Fourth Armor Hulkbuster.jpg|Hulkbuster Under Water Armor.jpg|Under Water Armor Iron Patriot (Excel).jpg|Iron Patriot Symbiote Iron Man.jpg|Symbiote Armor Category:Heroes Category:Earth-52161 Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Geniuses Category:Heroes of Earth-52161 Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Avengers (Earth-52161) Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Armor Users Category:Scientists Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Future Foundation (Earth-52161) Category:Versions of Iron Man